Eyes Open
by Id65
Summary: Annabeth has been sent to The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young woman to help out the headmistress and go to a school she won't demolish-hopefully. Join me as two worlds collide, Secrets are unveiled, Tears fall, And Cammie finds a boy she didn't expect.
1. Annabeth arrives

**Hullo! So a friend of mine, Obsessed with PJO and GG like me decided to write a crossover fic, inspired by moi and how much writing I do.**

**Now to my usual readers don't worry, I'll update my other fics (Yes all 7 of them) later. **

**As I said, This isn't my story, simply a friends who asked me to put it up on my account cause I get quite a bit of foot traffic on my profile. (Also her parents don't like her creating accounts online, Like she doesn't even have a email!)**

**So Her little Comment about this Chapter/Story will be at the bottom of this Chapter!**

* * *

ANNABETHS POV

I finger the beads on my necklace, Nervously wondering whether Goth or Roman arches would look better in the throne room of Olympus. I pondered the thought.

"Almost there" I glance at the driver. "Thanks" I say.

He nods. "What's with the necklace?" He asks. I glance down at where I'm still fingering my camp necklace. "Sentimental value. I finger it when I'm nervous" I reply.

He smiles. "I've been delivering kids to this school for a while. Nothing to be nervous about" He says.

"I hope so" I mutter more to myself. We join a long line of similar black Limos, each pulling up out front, people getting out and greeting friends in front of the old mansion.

It was very gorgeous, the House was designed by a child of Athena, and I don't spot any horrible mistakes.

We eventually pull up in front. The driver gets out, popping the trunk and opening my door.

He hands my trunk to the porter, and I take my backpack and the two duffels to follow him.

"Thanks! Bye!" I say to my driver. He nods. "Good day miss" and he drives off.

I heft the bags easily, walking up the stairs. Then somebody knocks into me. "Ooof" they say. As one of my duffel bags go flying, I put a hand on my dagger, I guess I'm still jumpy after the whole Titan-war.

"Sorry!" The girl says looking up. She could pass for a daughter of Athena.

Her hair is straight, and a nice dirty blonde. She has a light tan, but not a dark one like mine. Her eyes are brown-but they seem almost grey in this light.

"Cammie!" A annoyed British voice says, hoisting her up then offering me a hand.

"I apologize for Cammie. Hey you two look alike!" She comments. I glance at Cammie warily.

"Hmm. Maybe we're related" I say. Cammie frowns. "No-I don't think so, mom never mentioned any cousins" She says thinking. I sigh. "Guess not." I say.

"Well anyways sorry for knocking into you. I'm Cammie" She says. "I'm Annabeth" I say extending my hand. Cammie smiles.

"Your new here huh? Do you need to go to the headmistresses office?" She asks. I nod. "Yeah. We need to discuss the curriculum" I say. She looks confused.

"Come on. I'll show you to my moms office" Cammie starts walking inside. I pause, before gathering my bags and handing them to the passing porter and following her inside.

* * *

Cammie rapid fire talks and asks questions as she leads me to her moms-the headmistresses office. Luckily they're mostly Yes or No questions.

We reach the headmistresses office and I knock primly. The door opens. "Rachel!" I say. "Annabeth!" Rachel hugs me. Cammie looks shocked. "How is it?" She asks.

I grimace. "Could be worse. It also could be better. 36 lost, that's not including the ones who switched sides and the heavily injured. I didn't want to come with the situation how it is, But Mr. Brunner insisted I be the one to come, you did request me" I say.

"Yes. Sit down please. Cammie close the door" Rachel orders. "So is he here?" I ask. Rachel nods.

"Now as in term, you will be studying other languages, but more oral then written tests, as I did explain your situation to the other teachers assuring them you would complete your homework" She says. "With my mother Being who she is, I'm insulted anyone thought otherwise" I say. Rachel laughs.

"You'll be rooming with Cammie, As pre-determined" She continues. I smile. "Of course. Now when will-" I begin to ask questions.

* * *

_**Hello! I don't really have an account or anything so-**__**You can Call me Stella. Yeah I like that. **_

_**Point is ID says that there's such a thing as being overly excited when writing, and rushing headlong into a Story and making mistakes. So I'll try not to do that :)**_

_**This story takes place in the time period of after the titan war in the beginning of the school year. I debated also doing it way back in the Titans curse**_

_**(It w****as mentioned that both Annabeth and Thalia Attended a boarding school.)**_

_**Well**** That's all I have to say other then the fact that a review would mean the world to me!**_

_**-Stella**_

**Fair job of a first AN huh? Anyways Review, Cause I like those to shockingly enough. And I am helping on this story to.**

**Id65 out**


	2. Liz helps unpack

**Well Stella and I where so happy because we got two favs, and Follows and a review in the first two hours She convinced me to post another chapter tonight. (Actually she's the more happy one. I'm more shocked how she got so much attention in the first couple hours) Anyways here it is-**

* * *

LIZ'S POV

I sit crossed leg on my bed, Eyeing the bags dropped by the hastily added 5th bed.

Macey rolls her eyes. "I'm looking through her stuff" She says hopping up from her bed.

"Me too!" Bex says getting up.

Before they can to begin snooping, The door bangs open, and Cammie storms in and falls face-forwards onto her bed. Our new roommate enters after her.

She looks like a California girl, with Tan skin, Blonde curly hair and a pretty face with no makeup. Her eyes are a dark stormy gray and she's frowning as she enters the room. She goes over to Cammie's bed, Ignoring us and hauls her up.

"I can't believe I wasn't told!" Cammie explodes.

"Hey! Don't go getting mad at me!" I say. "But that's such a giant piece of Information It's just-Ugh!" Cammie falls back onto her bed.

"Fine. Pout like a 6 year old It won't change the fact that I'm your cousin" Our new roommate says in a final sort of way.

"Your Cousins?" I ask the un-introduced roommate Annabeth Chase. I had done a bit of research on her.

She turns. It's confusing to explain. Anyways while Cammie acts like a spoiled little girl I'm Annabeth Chase" She says.

She extends her hand and I shake it saying "Elizabeth Sutton. You can call me Liz" I say. She smiles.

"Rebecca Baxter. But you'll call me Bex" Bex says in a no-fighting-it tone. Annabeth smiles. "Hey Bex" She says. Then Macey.

Macey flips through a New York Gossip magazine, Reading about apparently how those crazy storms that had trashed New York had caused all of the breakups in celeb world.

Macey had been in New York when they'd happened. She's purposely looking bored, but sits up to shake Annabeths hand.

"Macey McHenry" Macey says giving her 'million dollar' smile that has dazzled 1,000's in Interviewers. "Senators daughter?" She asks. Macey smiles, nods and Annabeth takes Macey's hand quickly shaking it.

Then Annabeth quickly goes to her bags and begins to unpack, taking out clothes and placing her clothes on her bed. She sets them in certain piles.

I watch her, as Bex and Macey resume they're-whatever they're doing.

"Want some help? I'm done" I ask Annabeth. She nods. "Sure" She replies. I hop off of my bed and walk over to hers. I take things out of her suitcase and hand them to her. It's a easy process.

I pick up a metal ruler and it slips from my hand and lands on my foot. "Are you OK?" She asks. I stare at her. "It's a ruler. I'm fine" I say. She looks momentarily confused, frowns and nods.

"Right." She says. She bends to pick it up muttering in a different language. She holds it frowning at it. still muttering. She sees me staring.

"Sorry just I could have sworn-It's fine. can you grab the blankets? Be careful my pictures are in there" She says. I nod and pick up a pair of Grey silken sheets.

I put them down on her bed, then bring up a Pink fluffy blanket. I lay it down and Annabeth Jumps at the sight of it and stares open mouthed. She grabs it and shakes it, nothing falls out.

She utters a long string of what I pick up as Greek Swear words, but they don't seem completely Greek. "I. Will. Kill. Them" She says through gritted teeth.

She grabs the blanket and a bag. "I'll be making a call" She says. She slams the bathroom door, then the lock clicks. We all look at each other, then quietly got to the door and press our ears to it, listening in.

* * *

_**Thanks for the Review hiimkassandra, and the Favorite and follow of Daffodil Moon! I'm just so-Happy! I can see why ID writes now. I'll have another chapter tomorrow!**_

_**-Stella**_

**Ooh. I wonder who she's killing? Any guesses? I already know, naturally but still! Anyways Have fun peeps! **

**Also-Stella hasn't read past ITYILYBTIHTKY (I'd tell you I love but then I'd have to kill You.) Or otherwise known as the first book of GG! Now she doesn't know about ZG or pigeons or any of that and she has a very clear plan for this fic so no super spoilers! **

**(I haven't even finished United we spy, the series got to depressing.) Ok Stella is saying I'm making this authors note wayyyyyyyyyy to long so bye!**


	3. Cammie eavesdrops

**Okay! So another chapter! Not much to say-so You know.**

* * *

"TRAVIS STOLL!" Annabeth yells.

"Geese! Annabeth Go bother somebody else I'm busy!" A guys voice says. "Out!" She orders. There's the sound of swearing then A door slamming. "Shame on you" Annabeth says.

"I'm sure. Now what do I owe the pleasure of-"His voice dies out.

"You. Will. Send. Me. My original blanket" Annabeths voice says.

"Ok! Ok! Geese. What's so important about it anyways?" The guy-I'm guessing Travis asks.

"It has most of my photos wrapped in it you idiot!" Annabeth says, half shouting.

"Oopsy. Ok I'll send them via UPS on Super fast delivery." Travis says quickly.

"You sure will. If you touch them I swear I will have Thalia give you a Big Hug with Aegis" Annabeth Threatens.

Travis Gulps again.

"Yes Ma'am. Now can I go back to-"

"Go, Cause I'm telling Mr. D about that little escapade." Annabeth says.

"Di Immortales Annabeth! Give me some slack I-" His voice cuts off, and we all go black to our places, hastily scrambling there. Annabeth comes back in.

"Sorry. My Dear Cousin Being his usual Ass of a Self" Annabeth says. "I have more cousins?" Cammie asks.

"I have more cousins then I need. They aren't related to you-if they where-well they'd be like your cousins in law and-I'm not getting into this. Point is there my cousins not yours so no need to freak" She says.

She strides back to her bed, and I help her finish unpacking.

She hangs up her clothes and folds her T-shirts, putting them in her side of the dresser

She doesn't have much in the version of clothes, and only 2 dresses, her only skirts being for her uniform.

She has quite a lot of books, a Cellphone and a laptop.

There's a few personal items, but not much. She sets her photos on top of her nightstand, on top of her dresser and on her desk. "Hand me the last one?" she asks.

I glance at it, it's about 15 kids and a younger Annabeth in Orange T shirts laughing. I hand it to her and she gasps, dropping it. the glass shatters. She runs into the bathroom.

"That was weird" Macey says. I pick up the glass and broken frame. I study the picture. the kids are meaningless to me-the only one that stands out is A tall boy with Sandy hair that has a long scar down his face. I flip over the photo.

In neat handwriting it says-

_Luke, Selena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Annabeth, Michael, Will, Percy, Ma-_

The names went on but Annabeth re-entered the room. "May I have that?" She asks.

I hand it to her. She stares at the photo. Then she takes it and slips it into a book. "Guess I'm not using that one" She says.

I can still see the tear marks and know better then to pry, like how Cammie sometimes comes across a random picture of her dad accidently and start crying.

She quickly finishes unpacking and takes out her laptop, setting it on her desk and plugging in her head-phones. after about ten minutes the rest of us accumulate on Macey's Pristine bed to watch what she's doing. Call us curious, call us snoops but we do it anyways.

She brings up a design of a city on a mountain. She studies a giant throne room, and mutters something, changing the arches so they where less rounded.

She saved the plan and sent it, Then without turning says

"If you wanted to snoop, please be a bit better at it" She closes her laptop, and turns to say something, But somebody knocks at the door, saving us from a lecture.

* * *

_**Yay! So If anyone's confused Annabeth packed the wrong photo, of like everyone who died.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review?**_

_**-Stella**_

**So Daffodil Moon commented a very good question for this chapter-Why did Luke stand out? Well he simply was in the front, right next to Annabeth, closest to the camera.**

**That's all!**


	4. Tina discovers a secret without trying

**Hey Guys!**

* * *

CAMMIES POV.

"Enter!" I call to avoid a disaster with Annabeth. Mom enters. "Hello girls! I'm sorry about the cramped accommodations, We'll be splitting you up soon enough." She says. I share a look with Bex. Thank god-but not cool. "Break us up?" Liz asks while Macey says. "A room on my own? Score!" She says. Mom nods. "I believe Macey will get her own room, and then you and Annabeth will share, and Liz and Bex of course" Mom says addressing me. I don't want to share a room with my long lost cousin personally. "Uh-" I begin but Macey jumps in. "I have an Idea! How about we stay together for a week, to see how it pans out, then whoever has the most in common with Annabeth shares a room with her!" She says giving her razzle-dazzle smile.  
Mom looks to Annabeth. She shrugs. "Probably Liz, But sure" She says. I raise an eyebrow. "Well it is time for Dinner, I'll head down with you" Mom says.

When we enter the Dining Hall all eyes are on us. Because of Annabeth, and Because of Mom. We take our seats, and Do our pledge and all that. The interesting part was Annabeth.

"So Annabeth. Where you from?" Tina Walters asks. Gossip Girl.

"Oh. New York, New York. My dad Lives in California right now, But I live in New York." She says.

Tina raises an eyebrow. "With your boyfriend?" She asks. Annabeth laughs.

"My mom Lives in Manhattan." She says.

"Yup. Boyfriend?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Is it true your a trained operative here as a mole?" Tina asks. "Tina!" I say pushing her.

"No! Where'd you get that?" Annabeth asks.

"Is it True your Mr. Solomon's Illegitimate daughter?" Tina asked ignoring Annabeths question  
"No, and Which one is Mr. Solomon?" Annabeth says.

I point to the gorgeous guy.

Annabeth Makes a face.

"Eww. So No" She says

Tina stares at her.

"He's so hot." She says.

Annabeth rolls her eyes and moves a hand towards her neck. I notice a leather string with beads and tons of things on it, but instead she brings out a bronze locket and unclasps it. She opens it and Tina looks at it.

"Whoa" Tina says.

The guy is like the one from her pictures in her room, but he's still good looking in this tiny one.

His Black hair is messy, and his eyes are a deep sea-green. He's smiling, and you can see a bit of a blue banner and his orange T-shirt.

I glance at the other window, where a picture of a middle-aged sandy haired guy smiled back at me. "Is that your dad?" I ask. She nods and snaps the locket shut, putting it back on.

"So How did you get into school?" Tina asks.

Annabeth smiles like the question amuses her.

"Break into the school system and steal my resume, it's the only way You'll know." She says.

Tina blinks.

"Are you actually Cammie's Twin sister?" Tina asks.

"Actually She's my cousin" I say.

That gets Tina's Attention.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Thanks for the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews! I'd love more._**

**_-Stella_**

**Hey so wassup? Like So-we decided to post today just cause it's Saturday and we have no life. or way to much**


	5. Macey tries to kill Cammie again

**What am I, Chopped Liver?**

* * *

MACEY'S POV

I awake easily, and Get up, grabbing my uniform and jumping in the shower. after about 10 minutes

I shut off the water and towel off, changing into my outfit. I walk out to the others awakening.

Annabeth simply grabs her uniform and starts changing, same as Bex and Lizzie.

Cammie slips in for a quick shower, then we head for breakfast. We eat quickly, having a full breakfast, same as Annabeth.

Most girls who come here will have timid helpings at first but she eats quickly, seeming to know she'll burn off the calories easily.

Mr. Solomon walks over and hands her the package. Annabeth smiles. "What'd he say?" Mr. Solomon smiles.

"Certainly scared him witless." Annabeth laughs and grabs it, then says to us "I'm going to go put this in my room" she says.

We finish breakfast without Annabeth, discussing who she is.

"Maybe she just got in late" Liz says shrugging.

"You saw her record. She ran away when she was Seven and dropped off the grid for a few years." I say.

"Did you see how she reacted to that Photo?" Cammie asks. We all nod.

"Maybe something happened, a Car accident or something. Liz at break can you run there names?" Bex asks.

Liz nods, The bell rings and we leave,

As we enter the main hall Annabeth runs down the stairs to us hair flying.

"Sorry it took so long, cell phone call"

We head to the PE Barn.

"Hello girls. How's the first day of school going? This week, and the rest of the month We'll be studying Greek styles of fighting" He drones on until I hear Annabeth Laugh.

"Yes Ms.-"

"Chase. I've had training in Greek fighting, that's all" She says. Mr. Peabody looks delighted.

"Would you like to demonstrate?" He asks.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm very good"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Weapon?" He asks.

She picks a fair sized Dagger.

Mr. Peabody draws a large circle in chalk.

"No stepping outside the circle, fight until one of us prevails"

They fight, Annabeth is lightning fast. She gets close, closer then Mr. Peabody can swing his sword, and has him pinned in under 30 seconds.

I remember all the nervous energy Annabeth has let out. It seems to help her in fights. The teacher looks astounded.

"Do that again"

Annabeth repeats the moves 2 more times in perfect formation.

Eventually we split up into groups, Mr. Peabody explaining the moves and stances, Annabeth demonstrating, until we where fighting in pairs.

Annabeth was simply amazing.

As I sparred with Cammie we kept an eye on Bex and Annabeth, who where now Sparring as Bex had been deemed second best in the class at Greek-style fighting, a place she aimed to upgrade. Since she was usually first place at everything.

"She knows Greek style fighting?" Cammie asks.

"Apparently"

"Where'd she learn it?"

" I don't know. School? Camp? Private lessons?" I parry away her sword and make a downwards slash, which Cammie easily blocks. We seem to be so evenly matched at this style of fighting, one can't jump ahead of the other.

* * *

_**Ok so this is a short chapter, Yes but I did want to update since I'm not sure about any updates tomorrow, I have church and ID has some super long boring church service again **_**(Hey! I can't help it if there long)_ Right. Anyways Me and ID figured we'd reply to some Reviews..._**

**_Hiimkassandra: Yeah she's a bit off huh? And I'm updating right now-_ I love your Profile pic! And I put UWS on hold at the library (Saving my money) might be a week or so...**

**_Percyjacksoner: Thanks! This is joint with Id, It was her Idea for the plot, but she has way to much to stuff and is much to lazy to write it herself_ (****I am not!) **_**Maybe not. But also thank you for the compliment and review!**_

**gallaghergirl101: I try- those quotes always make me laugh and Stella is tired of me saying them _(I so am. It was funny the first 15 times but try going to school with her. It's like her brain is full of sarcastic comments, and only sarcastic comments) _Well-True. But Thankfully I've saved the comedy gold ones on my Profile, the others I mostly trashed.**

**_Al_****_so Thanks to any other reviewers, We'd do more _****_responses, But I'm leaving in like 0 mi_****_nutes so we don't have enough time... Bye!_**

**Cool. So-Um she left. But somebody asked what our favorite songs are currently-Mine Is human By Christina Perry-Hers is Dead Man walking By ****the script. (Well that's today. Check back tomorrow for something completely different-at least for me)**

**Also How we reply to reviews is I write in Bold, and she writes in Italics and Bold in case anybody was weirdly confused**

**See ya guys!**


	6. In as Bex discovers Traite

**So! Welcome! Thanks to Stella's Ballet recital in New York yesterday, we did not update since she didn't want me writing a chapter (She says I'm to sarcastic) As if! Has she seen how many hits TBH has? right-off topic, well anyways go read**

* * *

BEX'S POV

Well Annabeths Bloody Brilliant! She even understands my slang, apparently some of her half-siblings are from Brittan! also she's like amazing at mostly everything, coming in second first or third in most classes, like PE. she had trouble in the few written classes like history. We sit at the Cove OPs classroom waiting for Mr. Solomon. Annabeth taps a beat on her desk.

Mr. Solomon walks in, and I swear almost all the girls sigh.

"Now, we have a new student, so we're going around in a circle and saying a bit about ourselves, in a diffrent language" he says.  
Mr. Solomon stands up and in perfect Russian says "I am Mr. Solomon, I am your COV OP's Teacher this year" He says. then he sits down. We go around introducing ourselves, then Annabeth. we all look at her expectantly, even Mr. Solomon. she stands up and In that language that sounds like Greek, so I pick up a few words.

"Hello- ! $ % ^ # * % ) # -Daughter- O * $ Y # # * $ ( - Athena-& & O W ( * # ^ * ) -Boyfriend- U ( # * U % O * * -Poisoned- ( & # ( $ & ( # ( ) -Architect of Olympus- ( ) # * & ( # * ( ( * * ( ! -Cupcakes are beast"

She says. I laugh at the last part and she winks. "Very good Ms. Chase. Just please refrain from Cupcake comments in the future" he says.

"Yes sir. Should I also stop-" She switches to the other language. Mr. Solomon pauses. "Yes, that as well" He says. then the lesson continues, testing us and tricking us as normal first lessons go.

"What was that language?" I ask when we're back in our dorm. "It was Greek" She says. Cammie tries to pry but It doesn't work. Annabeth Takes out the box and opens it, unpacking a blanket and some more photos. "I'm going for a walk on the grounds" She says. I nod. "I'm going to do some homework" I say. "I'm going to finish Vouge" Macey says. "I'm going to wash up" Cammie says. "I'm going to hack the CIA" Liz says. We all look at her. She snorts. "Please? You believed that? I'm hacking NNIV" She says casually as one might say "I bought a new Taylor swift song" Annabeth Shrugs and goes out the door. We wait 10 minutes then "I'll take the trunk" I say. "Dresser" Cammie says "Bathroom" Macey calls already entering "I'll hack her computer" Liz says. I open the trunk and root in it until I find something "Guys! A scrap book!" I call. We sit on Liz's bed and look at it.

A picture of a glassy lake and a bunch of campers with the words,

We threw Percy and Annabeth in the lake-not the best idea with Percy's dad

I look at the next one. it shows a picture of a truck, and Percy leaning up against it smirking.

Percy Learns of his heritage to Piss of Clarisse and uses Mrs. O'leary as defense.

We turn the page. It shows a pink burial shroud.

Here lies the hero Silena Beaurgard.

The next one is of a boy and a girl fighting.

Travis and Katie are at it again? Win will they just kiss and save us the torture of so many prank wars?

Then we hear footsteps, undoubtedly Annabeths, and we hide the scrap book under Liz's pillow. She enters, and crosses her arms.

"What did you touch?"

* * *

**_Hello guys, sorry about no update on Sunday I had a ballet recital-in new York. I don't live in new York so it was a long drive... Anyways I saved you all from the horrible death of ID's sarcastic comments _Hey! What is it with you and my sarcastic comments? I don't put them in all my fics-just %80._ Well anyways thanks for reading-In response to last Chapters review-_  
**

**_hiimkassandra: I know, But you apparently are handling the shock of my amazingness. If you like this you should check out ID's new fic Human-_Stella! Shhhh. I haven't posted that yet! _Oh. Sorry forget the last line-But If ID ever does by some coincidence posts a fic called Human I'd check it out-_ She's hopeless. anyways Thanks for the review!**


	7. Annabeth is overheard-or is she?

**Hello! Wassup? So I posted a fic named Human-(Stella's just a horrible liar)**

* * *

Annabeths POV.

I know they've touched something. I can feel it. they shrug innocently.

I glance at where my trunk lid is ajar, and I walk over to it and look in, my scrapbook is gone! I turn to them "Give it back!" I say.

They look innocent.

"What did we take exactly?" Cammie asks.

"A scrapbook. Come on guys this is so not cool" I say.

They sigh and Liz takes out my scrapbook and gives it to me. I put it back in, and lock my trunk.

"Now I was up here for a reason. Mr. Solomon says we should meet him outside in 15, for a mission" I say.

I get dressed in the correct clothes, Jeans, a grey shirt, grey clutch, Grey combat boots, and my locket.

I also give my hair some extra shine with some argon oil, put on some makeup, red lipstick and some eye-shadow. The others are ready as well and we're outside.

My outfit is comfortable, and casual but could pass as dressed well in a formal setting. most of the other girls wear dresses and heels, Cammie, Bex, and I seem to be the only ones dressed correctly.

Liz isn't in Cove Ops, and Macey is never dressed correctly, anyways she always stands out because of her father.

Mr. Solomon leans up against a van. "Everyone in" he says. we all get in. and we drive for a while until we reach town.

"Your job is to retrieve certain pieces of information, from certain places and people, without getting caught, and all be back here in under an hour, working in teams of two." Mr. Solomon says.

It looks like Cammie's about to say "But that's not very hard-" And Mr. Solomon smiles. "Go on" he says.

I got paired with Cammie. "Remove the lipstick" She says. I oblige. and we go to a diner.

"We have 2 boys" she says. "Percy" I say. Cammie looks up and Percy sits at the bar, drinking a blue smoothie. Cammie groans. "I'll take him. You take John" She says.

She nods to a booth with a brunette boy with curly hair, and a girl in all pink. we split up and I walk over to them. "Hi, would you happen to have a quarter?" I ask. John nods.

"Here" He says. "Thanks. I need to call my boyfriend and I didn't have any change" I say. I go over to the telephone booth, and pretend to insert the quarter and call someone.

After about 5 minutes I glance over at Cammie and Percy, Cammie has his Pen! I finish fake calling and put my curls in my face, and quickly apply tons of makeup.

"Cam Darlin, we need to go, My dads gonna be here to pick us up in a second" I say in a high tittery voice.

"Annabeth?" I turn to Percy and Giggle.

"Actually its Patty" I say winking. and giggling again.

Cammie shoots Percy a weird look.

"Come on Patty. Let's go" She says. we walk out and down to where the car is parked, depositing our objects.

I switch Percy's pen for a regular ball point, and I say "Need to go to the Bathroom" I head back to the diner where Percy sits.

"keep a better watch on this" I say.

"Well hello Annie"

I scowl.

"You almost blew my cover"

"Well what is your cover?"

"Regular"

Percy snorts.

"You-Normal?"  
"Yes Seaweed brain. These girls aren't what they seem"

"That's obvious"

"Why?"

"Your with them" He kisses me quickly

"See you next time. IM me" Then he's gone.

* * *

**_Hey Guys! Another Chapter! So thanks for reviews last Chapter-_**

**_hiimkassandra, & PercyJackson (Guest) Thanks guys! I don't have much to say-_**

**_Stella_**

**Well I do! _Yeah nobody cares about your opinion_ Hey! _Your writing? Yes. Your opinion? No_. Hmmph.**

**Anyways Review! Please?**

**-Id65 out**


	8. Liz makes Dr Fibbs Faint

**Nothing can excuse for Stella's absence. Except for like-well nothing really ;)**

* * *

As Annabeth takes a shower Liz, Macey, Bex and I listen to the bug I dropped in Annabeths coat.

"Well hello Annie" The guy from the diner's voice says

"You almost blew my cover" Annabeth replies

"Well what is your cover?"

"Regular"

I hear the guy snort.

"You-Normal?"  
"Yes Seaweed brain. These girls aren't what they seem"

"That's obvious"

"Why?"

"Your with them"

I frown.

"What does that even mean?" I ask Liz shrugs.

"Well why does she need a cover? She didn't know before-hand about this school really so-" Bex starts.

"So she's maintaining the schools cover by lying to this guy, but she was already a spy before coming here" Macey says.

I shrug. "I don't know. But with this girl we'll need to watch our backs" I say.

"Which Girl?" Annabeth walks in drying her hair.

Luckily I'm a quick thinker.

"This girl we met in town. She was acting pretty strange" I say.

Annabeth shrugs. "Yeah. Whatever" She takes out a book of Mythology and starts reading it with Interest.

I sigh and go back to work next to Liz-trying to hack into Annabeths computer.

Her fingers fly across the keyboard at rates that look like they should break her fingers.

Eventually she slams her laptop shut and glares at it. then she stalks out of the room.

I follow her, along with Bex, Macey staying behind to stop Annabeth if she tries to follow us.

She goes to Dr. Fibbs laboratory.

"Excuse me, Dr. Fibbs what is the hardest thing you have ever hacked?" Liz asks.

"Um-that's classified" Dr. Fibbs says. Liz sighs,

"I've found something I can't hack. It's impossible." Liz says.

"Ms. Suttoun nothing is impossible" Dr. Fibbs says.  
"But I don't even recognize these algorithms! They just don't make any sense! They all crack down to a single message!" Liz complains.

"What?" Dr. Fibbs asks.

"Daedalus" She says frowning.

That is when Dr. Fibbs pales and faints

* * *

_**I am so sorry this chapter is so short, and I haven't updated in like a few days, but while ID's been moaning about falling off a ladder I've been watching my writers block progress.**_

_**Stella**_

**So Like anyways Thanks to hiimkassandra for Reviewing! Also I didn't fall off a big ladder-just a 6 ft. Drop, and I so have a right to moan! I'm also a bit down today-dream walking. Anyways Review guys! Complain how short this is!**


	9. Macey meets Thalia, briefly

**Hey guys here lies another chapter! Whoop Whoop! And we are sooo sorry for not updating sooner!**

* * *

MACEYS POV

"Extra credit. Liz is always ahead, she might have spotted a typo in the textbooks or something" I lie evenly. Annabeth shrugs.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Playing some space game. Coming?"

I bring a chair over to her desk and watch her play.

A Skype call box appears.

"Hmm" She picks it up.

A girl who looks a bit like me appears on the screen.

She wears a silver jacket and has a silver circlet braided into her hair, and she seems to glow with beauty but is still worried, you can see the worry lines.

"Thalia!" Annabeth says.

She nods at me.

"Is she good?" Thalia asks.

Annabeth shakes her head.

"Well I can't stay long enough for you to kick her out. Annabeth this is bad. Something is happening, and Lad-My boss can tell, and us hunters can all feel it. It's-unsettling" Thalia says.

"Bad? Bad how?"

"Bad in the meaning that bad like when we first tried to get to camp. But all over."

Annabeth Pales.

"Bad"

"Yeah. I would suggest going back to camp-" Thalia says.

"No. I'm no leaving when there's unfinished business"

"Annabeth"

"No. Warn the others if they don't know already, and I'll come back to camp on the holidays or if something bad happens"

Thalia looks pained.

"Fine. I'll see you later"

"Of course" Annabeth says

"See you"

"Bye"

The call box ends.  
She looks at me, and exhales.

"You didn't hear any of that"

She gets up and closes her laptop.

"What do you mean I didn't hear any of that?" I ask.

"Listen, Macey if you knew... Anyways it's better for your and everybody else's safety of you keep quiet. That's classified, and well-there are many horrible ways to die."

She has to end on that ominous note because the others burst in.

"That was interesting." Liz says.

Before we can ask what was so interesting somebody knocks on the open door.

"Girls. Ready to switch rooms?" Headmistress Morgan asks.

"Yeah sure" Cammie says.

Headmistress Morgan holds out a handful of straws.

Liz and Annabeth,

Bex and Cammie,

and I get room to myself.

"Cool." Annabeth says.

"So do you hack?" Liz asks. Annabeth smiles.

"Do I? I had the best teacher ever. Well he wasn't with me long, he died shortly after but he left me most of his work. He created my Firewall" Liz looks like she's going to die.

"Can I see some of them?"  
Annabeth shifts.  
"Well... The technology isn't supposed to exist for at least another twenty years... But sure."

"Liz is going to be happy"

"No really Sherlock?" Cammie says sarcastically to my comment.

"Yeah. Hard to believe I know" I reply in the same tone

I walk to my new room, and I discover it to be much smaller

That's fine for me. I begin to unpack.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Don't kill me! Or ID. Please? Other then the excuse we've been swamped with work, which we have, and the excuse that THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS ARE OUT! **_

_**Which involves two whole weeks of everything in pink, white, and cherry. It's a tradition. A**_

_**lso I got writers block and needed some help figuring out where this story was going, I took ID's good advice and used my brain**_**(She never uses it otherwise)_ Oh I didn't mean it like that. _**

**_But I figured out a rough plan on what I wanted to do, then I do what ID does and went "Screw it!" And threw it out the window and I plan to write as I go along _(Touché)_ Anyways guys I'll let ID take it from here..._**

**_-Stella_**

**Now we've gotten the boring stuff done we shall move on to more important stuff!**

**Fangirl101: Stella and I must agree with your awesome and logical reasoning :)**

_**May a Chance: Did I spell that wrong? Drat! Dr. Fibbs is the head of the science department tell me I didn't get that wrong!**_

**Cynder2013: I can't tell if you need a hug or are being cynical, or maybe I'm just reading your comment wrong... Well here I am updating this crossover!**

_**cookiebee: I am inclined to agree!**_

**So guys two announcements!**

**#Uno is that Cherry blossom festival in DC is almost over, which saddens Stella and I greatly, but the flowers just started blooming so we shall have to go tomorrow. **

**But we do want to know, any cherry blossom trees near you? Because for us well every street has at least five cherry blossom trees, most have been cut down because of old age (They're really, really old) so it's really like our own festival. Just curious :)**

**#Due is we are almost at 25 REVIEWS! _EEEEEEEE! I am so happy!_ Thanks Stella. **

**But yeah I'm doing this with my most popular fic as soon as I hit 75 reviews I will gift a certain prize to that 75th reviewer, granted I don't know how if you're a guest but still... **

**Just keep on reviewing and we shall reveal the gift via PM. I think it's pretty awesome _I agree._**

_**I will now adopt ID's Line...**_

_**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**_

**In simpler means other then my amazing line REVIEW!**

**-Id65 _And Stella out_**


	10. Cammie drops a bug, and Bex

**Ahg! One catastrophe after another prevented us from posting, including my dear loving parents to ban me from all electronics (And it actually helped me clear some writiers block, but it didn't appeal to my readers much) Anyways stop listening to me drabble.**

**Another reason we haven't updated is because dear, dear Stella has hit the road and she sent the first part of this via text message but eventually gave up telling me to write it, also no AN from stella cause she's not here, but I did manage to get her insight on the reviews so at least we'll have that.**

**Sooo... I wrote most of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

CAMMIE'S POV

I sit cross-legged on my bed watching Bex unpack.

"You could help ya know?" Bex asks me.

"I could. But I won't" I say.

She huffs.

"hmmph!" she says.

Somebody knocks on our door.

"Come in!" I say. Liz walks in.

She sits on Bex's bed, meaning she's facing me and wrinkling all of Bex's neatly folded clothes that had been laid on her bed.

"Liz!"

"Oopsy" Liz says.

As Bex picks up the clothes grumbling Liz begins to talk.

"I think we should plant bugs on her."

I stare at Liz and Bex stops unpacking.

"But you live with her. We'd have to bug you as well." I say.

She shrugs.

"I know. But we still have to. This girl is weird" Bex opens her mouth to reply and somebody knocks, yet again.

"Come in!" We all say.

Macey enters.

"Seriously? We moved in here like 15 minutes ago how is it that you already know where we are?" Bex asks.

"I asked your mom" Macey says simply.

"So are we going to do it or not?" Liz asks.

"Do what?" Macey asks.

"Bug Annabeth"

Macey frowns.

"But wouldn't you be like-"

"Yes bugging myself as well but we have to!" Liz says.

I share a look with Bex.

"Guess where bugging our new-no-longer roommate" I say.

* * *

I walk through town with Annabeth. Liz and Macey stayed behind to bug the room, but telling us they had 'Stuff' to do. We have to improve they're lying skills.

Bex walks on the other side of Annabeth.

I breathe in the cool air.

"Half-way through September and it's already cold. Blast it I miss the Caribbean" Bex says sticking her hands deeper into her pockets.

Annabeth frowns, looking up at the sky and muttering to herself in that different language.

Perfect.

As we walk Bex accidentally bumps into her, making it seem like she was almost trying to pick Annabeth's pocket, while really sending her to me so I could easily slip my hand into the pocket where she keeps her hair ties, plain brown ones and replacing them with ours, which have trackers and microphones in them, and are waterproof.

"Hey!" Annabeth says.

"Sorry Annabeth! These boots keep on making me trip!" Bex says.

"Lets go get you another pair" I suggest.

A group of very cute guys giving us the Gallagher glare walk by.

Annabeth and Bex ignore them.

"Yeah but still just look at this stitching! It's horrible! I'll have to wear converses from now on"  
Bex is right, those boots have no ulterior stitching, and I realize she actually bumped into Annabeth on accident, that or she's using a mission as an excuse for shoes.

"Well then come on!" I say. I pull her to her feet.

"I can't walk in these!" Bex whines shooting a glance at the oh-so-ovbious eavesdropping of those cute boys.

"Fine then Princess we'll carry you" I say.

Annabeth smiles and we load a protesting Bex onto Annabeth's back, with me behind the two to keep Bex from escaping and we take off down the sidewalk crazily until we reach the shoe store.

"People must be in there. Put on a show?" Bex asks.

"Oh yeah" I say

We deposit Bex and then enter, her behind us fixing her hair.

A group of girls giggle and talk at the counter, but somber and stare at us when we enter.

"What was that for?" Bex asks.

"Well you said you couldn't walk because the stitching gave out in your shoes" I say.

"But I'm wearing a skirt!" Bex says.

"So?"

"Ugh! Lets just get some shoes."

"Why else would we be in here?"

"You two bicker wayyyy too much"

Annabeth flips her hair.

"We do not!"  
"It'd be kinda adorable if it wasn't so loud and annoying"

She looks in a mirror and starts fixing her hair.

Ohhh. Stuck up girl.

"Look who's talking. Liz says you've taken over the closet"

"Liz is lying"

"My arse" Bex says.

Annabeth wrinkles her nose.  
"Gosh! You two are so weird." Annabeth says.

"yeah. We're a bit normal. is that to horrible for you?"

"Where's Macey?" Annabeth asks.

I snort, playing jealous normal girl.

"Probably kissing babies" I say

"Macey McHenry?" one of the girls at the counter asks.

"Whats it to you?" Annabeth asks.

She holds up her magazine, a picture of Macey is on the front.

I study it.

"That is sooo photo shopped"  
Annabeth says.

"Only as much as you, so yeah completely" I say.

Annabeth frowns, playing dumb.

"What?"

"Oh I'll explain it later" I say.

"Like hell you will" Bex adds under her breath.  
I shake my head.  
"Come on! Shoes! Converses Bex! Converses!"

* * *

We search the store for converses and come up with 5 pairs in Bex's size that she likes.

The girl actually running the counter looks at us in adoration.  
"All of these?"

Bex rolls her eyes.  
"No I brought them up to tell you they're under priced. Of course!" She adds a $20 bill to the tip jar and waits as the girl bags up her things.

"Come on" Bex says. We follow her outside, back on the way to school.

* * *

**Ok there we go! I made it extra long, I hope you liked.**

**Agent Kit Cat : _I apologize for the long time in between reviews._ I'm not correcting that but I'm Pretty sure she meant updates.**

**Guest: _I or ID will make that scene sometime soon, probably ID she has more expertise in that area._ You make it sound like we're talking about cycling or something. Yeah I shall make a kick-ass scene for you.**

**jodyowl11 : _You should always spell check but I'm glad I made you happy :)_ Who does spell check? That's what I aim for making people to excited to spell correctly! Yes!**

**mel: _Don't die!_ Yeah! What she said! Also you are the Twenty-fifth reviewer so congrats!**

**May a Chance: _OK good, I was worried I was doing everything horribly wrong._ You must read the books! They're like-AMAZING! I haven't even finished the series and it's still amazing!**

**Ok and that concludes this chapter.**

**Also to anyone randomly interested I joined an RP forum *Waves goodbye to social life***


	11. Bex pulls a Carly Ray

_**Hey Hey! Who wants to kill me? *Raises hand* Yeah me to. **_

_**So I'm sneaking this in between classes because I HAD to tell you guys the horrible, horrible news-**_

_**Anyways read on-or scroll to the bottom and read the horrible news then read the chapter. Also ID isn't ****here if your wondering and I am SO sorry this is so SHORT because I simply need to give you guys something as an apology  
**_

* * *

BEX'S POV.

We sit in Macey's room, discussing what had happened.

"There was just something-Off Okay?" Liz says shifting uncomfortably.

"Like off how?" I ask.

"I just feel like I'm missing something about her-something really big" She says.

"Well we've tapped her, gone through her stuff, tried to hack her-" Cammie continues the list and I stop listening as we've tried almost anything.

"We pull a Carly Ray" I say  
"No way" Cammie says.

"That's extremely difficult! Even if we could set that in motion it takes such a long time to pull off, and studies have shown it works better with people recently depressed. And she isn't very depressed" Liz says

"Whats a Carly Ray, and yes she is" Macey says.

"She is?" I ask.

"Yeah, little things, her seeing the photo and hiding it away, suggesting she lost somebody or somebodies close to her. Things like that" Macey says.

She has a point, and it's true now that that I think about it.

"A Carly Ray is where you-" I begin on an explanation to Macey.

**_(One you my lovlies can't hear yet-it'll ruin the story and I can't think what a Carly Ray should_ be)**

"That does sound pretty dangerous" Macey says.

"It is. But it might work" I say.

"We don't have long. Until Winter break, then-who knows what might happen?" Cammie points out.

"Best we get started then" I state matter of factly.

_We might be here a while_ I think.

* * *

**_Kay-Short as Hello without the o, but I've got class in 3. _**

**_Okay so This story hasn't been updated because I've been kinda-distraught. My parent's are getting divorced-and I'm leaving the country with my mom at the end of the school year _**

**_(Once she gets custody of me) and I won't have any good internet or anything-so yeah. I won't be here much longer. _**

**_We're staying in the country AT LEAST until I can see TFIOS' because if I don't see that I will literally jump out of the plane-_**

**_Okay now I sound so much like ID it's scaring me  
_**

**_But I will try and get as much of this posted, or at least written before I become an X-Pat. So see you guys as soon as I can?_**

**_Thanks Agent Kit Cat for reviewing!_**

**_In ID's Wise words, I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!_**

**_-Stella_**


	12. Annabeth speaks Italian

**AN:**

**Thanks to-**

**pjo gg hp tfios, (Awesome name my friend. Awesome name)**

**jodyowl11,**

**And May a Chance **

**For reviewing!**

**I am being forced to write by the amazing jodyowl11, Because she asked for more and did a quite awesome ramble which is a weak spot of mine**

**Now where you expecting Stella? I was! What a twist ending!  
**

**Yesh this will be fun-Anyways While Stella is being Stella I shall wrrrittte! Also Stella forgot to name last chapter so I'll do that. I'll try and keep in her writing... It's startlingly similar  
**

**NOTE. I know Italian, but I doubt ALL of you can read/understand/speak it, so it shall be in italics instead-so other languages are Italics. Stella wanted to write it like the books but I'm to lazy to do that.**

* * *

ANNABETH'S POV.

"Thank goodness" Liz says, stretching as we leave Dr. Fibbs lab.

"I thought you liked classes" I tease

"I do! That just was much to long a time in that same position hunched over those beakers."

"Same here. I'm starved"

"Well then we better get to lunch" I follow her to lunch.

I glance at the sign above the entry to the lunch hall as I pass under it. ITALIAN-ENGLISH

I sigh, and get some food. Liz joins me soon after.

_"I'm horrible at English accents!"_ She truly is horrible at them.

_"Oh it's fine"_ Bex slips in on her other side, her accent perfect.

_"Easy for you! You are english!"_

_"British!"_

_"Same thing"_ I say cutting in

_"Whatever. No use fighting you Chase"_

Cammie sits across from us, almost magically appearing.

_"Only Bex can make that seem cool in this language with a English accent"_

Bex glares at me, even though Cammie made the comment.

I can't bother to respond, so I eat my lunch.

_"What are you doing over winter break?"_ Liz has abandoned the accent and says it in perfect Italian.

_"Visiting my boyfriend and my siblings" _It's true enough...

_"Oh? How many siblings? You never mentioned how many..."_ I consider

_"Oh about Twenty that I know about"_

Cammie chokes.

_"You mean two?"_

_"If it puts your mind at ease, sure"_

Bex frowns at me.

_"What does THAT Mean?" _

_"Nothing"_

She rolls her eyes.

I have the strangest feeling Bex dislikes me. Just a tad

**(Sarcasm)**

I finish, just as the bell rings, which signals for P&E. Then the sirens start ringing-"CODE RED. CODE RED. CODE RED"

"Come on!" I follow Cammie.

"Ms. Chase!" Mr. Smith calls to us.

"Headmistress Morgan wishes to talk to you"

* * *

**Shoot me! It's short-wait I said that already before. lol. Anyways I know, I'm a horrible person  
**

**So Review Replies!**

**jodyowl11: Yep. See everybody brings in the BT boys and Percy way to early-I have a plan. Guess who is at the gates? :)  
**

**pjo gg hp tfios: I know. Stella is a horrible person-She learned from me. Again-awesome name.  
**

**May a Chance: Stella has moved around quite a bit-she says it isn't I wouldn't know I never have.**

**WELL. That concurs this. Can we have FOUR reviews? PleasePleasePlease?**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today! (So true)  
**

**-ID65 OUT!**


	13. Cammie finds a boy attractive, & STELLA!

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Agent Kit Cat,**_

_**May a Chance,**_

_**TheSummerNightingale,**_

_**And **__** (I Apologize, but your name isn't coming up currently, but you know who you are :)**_ for reviewing!

**Hiiiiii! I'm updating! Go meee! **

**So Stella is back... She was going to write this chapter but I explained my idea and she wants me to do this, she'll take over in a few chapters. Now onto the chappie...**

* * *

CAMMIE'S POV

We arrive at my moms office, and the sounds of the school melt away.

"Whats happening?" I hear Annabeth ask

"Somebody coming to the school" I supply.

"Who?"

"Somebody with power" Macey smiles as she says this, knowing her own visit

"I need you to give them a tour" She points at Annabeth, Macey, Bex, and I

"Why us?" Macey asks

"No questions."

"But why me? I'm new here!"

"It's a friend of yours"

Annabeth's face morphs.

"Oh"

"Yes"

We meet the limousine at the front steps.

It's a long, white one.

Out emerges a boy. A very, gorgeous boy.

His hair is black, the purest black, his eyes such a dark brown they're like a pure chocolate, his skin an olive tone. His clothes are dark, and his expression darker.

He studies us, then smiles at Annabeth.

"Annabeth" They hug lightly.

"Nico!" She says.

"I was told you'd be here" He smiles.

"Well I was expecting a girl... but it's nice to see you to!"

"Oh that's me Annie" A girl emerges from the car.

She has frizzy red hair, and green eyes.

"Rachel!" Macey hugs _her_ oh I'm so confused!

"Macey darling. How nice to see you"

"Rachel?" Annabeth smiles.

"Annabeth!"

The two hug quickly.

Then we launch on the tour, Bex taking the lead in her American accent, me trailing behind most of the group, pointing out busts and such.

Nico walks behind me, and I can feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

I finally give up on trying to ignore him.

"So, why are you accompanying Rachel on this tour instead of-say her father?" I ask

"Rachel's father is quite busy. And I was interested in seeing this school. My father told me about it. He's quite pleased by it's alumni"

Annabeth smirks.

"I'm sure he is"

I ignore Annabeth's comment, as it sounds like an inside joke.

"Oh? He knows the alumni?" I ask.

"Oh yes. He's quite high in the government" I stop.

That means he knows. Knows knows.

"And he told you?" I ask.

"Quite so. In fact I could quite match you in gym I believe"

I roll my eyes

"I'd like to see you try" Bex says

"Is that a challenge?" He asks.

"Yes" I say.

"Fine. I accept. Meet you in your P&E barn after the tour"

"I can't wait"

* * *

_**Hi guys! Wow ID sure knows how to shake that plot twist! Anyways I'm going to let her write this out, then I'll take over again!  
**_**(I'll rule forever)  
**

_**Anyways time to respond to reviews!**_

_**Agent Kit Cat-haha close. so close.**_

_**May a Chance: Nope, that might happen later though!**_

_**TheSummerNightingale: I loved that part! Id has a talent for making funny things happen on accident. And I can't wait either! I like watching Id's creative process, it's like watching a procrastinator give birth to triplets (**_**HEY! I'm not that bad! Maybe a little... BUT NOT THAT BAD!)**

_** (Again, your name isn't showing up. I type it in, save the document and it dispersal)-I'm going to let ID take this one haha**_** See, what I'm doing right now? This isn't updating, not at all.**

_**(Little low on the sarcasm)**_

_**Anyways bye guys!**_

_**-Stella**_

**Now THAT'S over I can say my line!**

**But first, thanks for reading and reviewing! And YAY! We got to four reviews! Can we have five this chapter?**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**

**-Id65 OUT**


End file.
